


Her Ghostly Customer

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, I Ship It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis





	

Everyday they came to the webs and paid for a meal. They couldn't really digest corporeal things however, so the spiders never really sold anything. But they always came back to leave a donation.

Muffet had heard of her special customer in numerous reports for many months now.

They were her _only_ customer it seemed…

She requested the spiders to ask for their name, but each time they asked, the shy monster hid away.

She hoped they would find the courage to trek to Hotland someday. She had to repay them with something on the house. Perhaps a kiss? Huhuhuhuhu~


End file.
